


Some good Ol' Destruction

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Series: Shades of Depression [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because it's funny, Hugs, Mentions of temporary character death, Remus is his own warning, Sexual innuendos, Tentacles, This whole thing was an excuse to write Remus and my OC hugging, Threats of Violence, Vague Description of an Eldritch Creature, and I'm only a little ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: Depression jolts as something slammed against his door, startling him awake and making his pulse rush. He doesn't even have the time to be grumpy since his door near immediately swings open and the heavy stomping of boots rush up to the side of his bed. He only needs to turn slightly to see Remus leaning over him with that manic grin of his."What do you want?" Depression asks with no ceremony, turning to lay on his back to meet the dark creativity's eyes but making no effort to actually get up yet."I need you to Thanos snap one of my creations out of existence." Remus balances on the balls of his feet, swaying slightly. "Like, right now."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Shades of Depression [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Some good Ol' Destruction

Depression jolts as something slammed against his door, startling him awake and making his pulse rush. He doesn't even have the time to be grumpy since his door near immediately swings open and the heavy stomping of boots rush up to the side of his bed. He only needs to turn slightly to see Remus leaning over him with that manic grin of his.

"What do you want?" Depression asks with no ceremony, turning to lay on his back to meet the dark creativity's eyes but making no effort to actually get up yet.

"I need you to Thanos snap one of my creations out of existence." Remus balances on the balls of his feet, swaying slightly. "Like, right now."

The raven rubs at his eyes tiredly, trying to will up the effort to be more annoyed but he just really wants to dose off again. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Normally yeah, totally but sometimes when you make a giant Eldritch horror god in the ocean it gets out of control and it's tentacles are kinda starting to reach in through my room, which I wouldn't mind, the cutie just wants a hug but Double Dee is gonna be super pissed when it crushes everyone's internal organs into goop and tries to crack them open like a soda."

Depression let's out a long sigh through his nose. "Yeah, hugs don't normally end with death." He's exhausted already but forces himself to stand up.

"You'll have to show me after you murder my child." Remus's movements are slowing down, his eyes looking more tired and frantic. The other dark side shifts on his feet, trying to keep himself moving like he'll die if he stops.

"Don't just- don't say it like that-"

"Murder my baby, Depression. Erase it from existence and make me watch, ruin all my hard work, I'll probably never make anything as cool as it again but-

Depression shifts to his feet, lightly shoving Remus's shoulder to get him moving again. "Okay, stop. Get- get out of my room." It takes a second for the order to process but soon enough the other side dashes out through the still open door. Depression moves much slower, grabbing his discarded jacket from the edge of the bed and shrugging it on as he heads towards Remus's room.

The other side is standing by his room watching a strange pink goop creep through the cracks of the door, Depression cringes as Remus scoops up some of it and licks it off his fingers.

"Oh yeah, that's straight-up ji-"

"Don't. Please."

Remus thankfully doesn't say anything but the wiggle of his eyebrows are enough that he doesn't have to and Depression really wants to go back to his room and sleep for another week but Remus is opening his door and happily strutting into his room like he didn't create a monstrosity that Depression needed to erase from the imagination. The feathered side has little choice but to follow Remus into the dark room or at least he doesn't really care enough to make a fuss.

Depression rubs his nose when he steps past the doorway, not even flinching when the door slams shut behind him as he tries to block out the smell. It's thankfully not as bad as usual but the indescribable scent still burns his nostrils all while the moisture in the air makes it a bit hard to breathe.

The teal side looks up at a sudden crash, he has to squint in the dark but it looks like Remus just flipped his bed over. Upon walking closer he realizes there's a giant hole in the floor where it looks like the floorboards have been torn up. "Oh, you moved the entrance?" Depression steps forward to Remus, staying a little behind the side as he spots tons of tiny fleshy pink tentacles extending from the hole and poking around.

"Yeah, Deceit gave me shit for not hiding it better when you got through," Remus explains as he kneels down to grip one of the little tendrils between his fingers, upon being touched sharp jagged teeth jab out suddenly around the entrance of the hole. Depression took a step back as Remus whipped his head around to grin at the fellow side, eyes wild and pupils tiny. "You still wanna crawl through it, Deppy? I wouldn't mind watching from behind."

Depression is far too tired for this, too tired for really anything so all his does is sigh. "I'm not- you know I'm not going through it."

"Then it works!" Remus cheers happily. "Like to see anyone try and sneak into my hole!"

Depression blinks slowly at the other side, giving it a second before figuring Remus likely isn't going to see the issue here. "Don't I need to get into the imagination to erase your monster god thing?"

"Eldritch abomination-"

"I don't think I can pronounce any of that."

"And you can still go through it, I'll make sure it doesn't bite! Promise." Remus assures him with a wink but it's not thing's teeth that makes depression refuse.

"I'm not crawling into a tentacle hole" the raven side shudders at the mear idea, can feel the phantom squirming under his skin. "I'll still be feeling hours later."

"Isn't that a fun thing though?" The creative side grinned at the idea but Depression didn't budge so with a roll of his eyes, Remus grabs the teal sides jacket and sunk them into the imagination. "Okay, we did it your boring way, no dank dubious holes or nothing."

Depression grit his teeth and dug his nails into the leather of his coat, being sunk down without warning always made him irritable but that was immediately washed when he tilted his head up. "Holy fuck-" He could hear Remus's giddy laughter beside him but he didn't look away from the towering creature.

"I got a little inspired, you like it?" Just looking at the thing strained Depression's eyes, a ginormous creature that blocked out what little sun Remus's realm had with a form seemed constantly shifting. It seemed to be made of flesh- no, stone? No, no, it's-

Depression turned his gaze down, covering his eyes to try and block out the raising headache from just trying to comprehend the abomination. "It's horrific, I can't even look at it."

"Thank you!" Remus cackles happily. "I was going for migraine-inducing."

"It's huge-"

"That's what he said."

Depression chooses to ignore that. "This is gonna mess up Thomas so much." Why can't Remus ever lose control of small things that don't matter?

"Oh totally, our boys getting fucked tonight." Remus clasps a hand on Depression's shoulder. "But we can fuck our boy gently with a little sadness and apathy now or let him get pounded later once Virgie gets wind of this and comes to eat my ass."

Depression looks to the side from behind his hand, looking at Remus while keeping his gaze blocked. "You mean 'kick' your ass?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

The feathered side doesn't know why he bothers. "...Does Deceit know we're doing this?"

"Nope!" Remus chirps. "He'll find out later but we should deal with this thing before it starts growing and becomes a bigger problem."

Deceit's not gonna be happy about any of this. "He's gonna be upset we didn't get him-" Depression gets cut off by a snack to the side of his head, it doesn't hit hard and really just tussles his hair but it startles him.

"Oh, come on deppy downer! You already agreed!" The monster's limbs are growing out towards them, a weird arm like appendage is apparently what hit him and it's weird talon-like hands not clawing at the air just past them.

"Fine, alright, I'm going but if he starts lecturing that he expected better of me I need you to discorporate me quickly." At least then he'll get maybe a week before his body rebuilds itself and Deceit lectures him about dying.

"With immense pleasure and no hesitation!" Remus says with a grin and shoves Depression towards the monstrous arm.

The teal side stumbles slightly, catching himself before he falls into it. He follows the length of the arm back to the body, he's quickly reminded of the pain in his head when he tries to focus on the thing and instead keeps his gaze on the arm.

There's no ceremony, Depression doesn't even reach out to touch it. One second an abomination is taking up half the imagination and the next it's gone, leaving an empty feeling in the air and a heavy feeling in the pit in the depressive side's stomach. It becomes a little brighter now that the terror is gone, Depression's powers leaves the sky gray for a moment before Remus waves his hand and a crimson bleeds into the clouds.

Depression feels sick. There's a pain in his stomach and a tightness in his throat.

"Alright, get in here ya booger." Depression turns to see Remus hold his arms open, wiggling his fingers when the teal side doesn't move. "C'mon! You said you'd give me a hug after we murdered a baby, death free too. I won't even stab you in the back and leave you to bleed out on the ground, promise."

"I never agreed to that." The feathered side mumbles but still finds himself taking a step closer and then another until he's able to duck and hide his face against the other's chest, he only tenses slightly as Remus wraps his arms around him and squeezes him almost too tight but it's... It's actually sort of nice? Depression lets his arms raise to wrap around Remus's waist to return the embrace and hug the other dark side right back.

Remus always ran hot, his body temperature warmer than all the dark sides combined. Depression only really felt it when the creative side was in a grabby mood but never this close. "You smell like dog food." He rumbles out against Remus's chest, it's not the worst smell that Remus has had so really, what's there to complain about?

"Yeah, took a bath earlier." Remus doesn't appear to be letting go anytime soon which Depression, for once, has no issue with as long as the Duke keeps his hands above his waist. "You should try it."

Depression winces at that. "Taking a bath?" He probably doesn't smell the greatest either, despite the fact that he isn't a real person, the grime seemed to cling onto him more than some of the others. Maybe he should pull back then if Remus is bothered by-

"No, you butt." Remus interrupts the thought before he could spiral. "The dog food." Because Remus doesn't actually care about anything dirty or even notices Depression's less than ideal state.

"...The what."


End file.
